Never Look Back
by xXShadowXKissedXx
Summary: I ran away from the only home I have ever known, and he took me in. AkuRoku and others. Rated M for future chapters.
1. 1 Prologue

I was officially starting to freeze to death, and the snow just kept coming down. The feeling in my toes and fingers has long since gone, and I'm starting to think that I'm getting frostbite. This wasn't the most ideal weather for running away, but I would take anything over that place.

I sighed , kicked some snow up, and scanned the area. The town was small, but had a decent size shopping district. Everything seemed so perfect covered in a sheet of snow, no one was even around to ruin the view.

A violent shiver brought me out of my daze, I needed to find somewhere warm and dry to sleep; but that would be more of a challenge then I thought. All the stores were already closed, I've already tried the bars and clubs, but I'm just too young to get in. not even a coffee shop was open. Another sigh escaped my lips, this was going to be a long night.

XoxoxoxoxoX

At least two hours must've gone by, and I found myself in a new part of town. The houses were huge, this must be the rich side of town. The lack of sleep was really starting to get to me, I didn't know how much longer I was going to last. I was starting to get dizzy with fatigue and I couldn't keep my eyes open, I knew I was going to collapse soon. I stumbled to the ground, the last thing I heard before passing out was the rev of a cars engine. Then it was all black.

XoxoxoxoxoX

"Hey, hey kid wake up."

Someone was shaking me, but I couldn't find the will power to respond. It was so warm, and my body was so sore.

"Come on, I said wake up!"

And with that the warmth was ripped away from me, which in turn made me cringe and curl in on myself, trying to fend off the sudden blast of cold air.

"Knew you would see it my way."

That voice again. Who the hell was that anyways? Then it all came flooding back to me, leaving The Organization, walking around aimlessly for hours, and finally passing out. I bolted up into a sitting position gasping for air, where the fuck am I?

"So sleeping beauty's awake."

I turned towards the voice, and saw red.


	2. 2 A New Start

The thing in front of me was at first a blur of red, but slowly my eyes adjusted , and the blur turned out to be a man. Even sitting down it was obvious this guy was tall, over six feet. His hair was like fire, hanging down to his shoulders in spikes. His eyes looked like they belong to a cat, they were the brightest shade of green I've ever seen. And just below each eye, there was a small upside down triangle tattoo carved into his face.

"Like what you see Blondie?"

I let out a little yelp at the sudden sound, and as his words registered I could feel a blush creep up my face.

"Name's Axel A-X-E-L, got it memorized?"

He gave me a smirk, and my face grew hotter.

"So what's your name Cutie?"

"I uhm Roxas."

The newly named Axel grinned at me like a Cheshire cat.

"Well Roxy, mind telling me why you were passed out on my lawn?"

I should've seen that one coming. Now time to decide what to tell this guy, how could I know if he would turn me in or not. But right now he was my only chance, I mean how bad could he be. He didn't leave me on his lawn to freeze to death, maybe I can trust him. It was a risky move, but risks were necessary. My mind was made up, I needed help and he might be able to give me just that. I gave a heavy sigh, and met his eyes.

"I'm on the run, I guess I just passed out."

I studied his face carefully, his expression went from shocked to just plain confused.

"You can't be over twelve, what would you be running from?"

A pout formed on my lips. Even back at The Organization the others always said I looked young for my age, and the fact I was short didn't help much.

"I'm not twelve, I'm seventeen. And I'm on the run from this group of scientists, who formed something called The Organization. You see, I'm nothing more then an experiment."

Axel looked lost, and I don't blame him. From what I've learned The Organization was kept a secret from the public, the only people who knew of it were the scientists who created it, and the government. He looked like he was waiting for more, there was no turning back now. So I continued.

"The purpose of The Organization was to create a new breed of males, who would eventually create a whole new civilization that was female free."

"But wait, that's impossible. How do you expect the population to not die out without girls?"

"That's why they were creating the new breed. I myself am one of them. I'm not sure how the actual process works, but from what I know they grow fertilized eggs in a lab. And during that time, they inject things into the growing egg. The final product gives you a male that's able to reproduce."

The last sentence I said looking down. I didn't want to see the look of disgust that was sure to be on his face. I've heard enough from the security guards about how unnatural we experiments were. I was expecting a lot of things, but not what the red head said next.

"So that means you're gay?"

I couldn't help it, I started laughing. Out of all the things he could've said or done, he asks me if I'm gay. When I finally calmed down enough I nodded my head, and a smirk worked its way onto Axel's lips.

"So where are you heading to Roxy?"

That was the second time he called me Roxy I typically hated the nickname, but with Axel saying it, it just kind of fit.

"I really don't know. This is the first time I've ever left the building The Organization is run out of. They never let us leave, we're bound there until we die."

I could feel Axel staring at me, but I didn't dare to meet his gaze. For all I know he was trying to think of an easy way to kick me out.

"Do you want to stay with me?"

My head snapped up, and my blue eyes met his piercing green ones. There was no way he actually just asked me that. Why would he let me stay, I was on the run, and a freak of nature. But I wasn't going to turn down an offer like that.

"Are you sure it would be okay? I can't pay you rent or anything."

Axel just laughed at that.

"Well first off I wouldn't be offering if it wasn't okay. And even if you could pay rent I wouldn't accept it. My folks left me in charge of a multi billion dollar corporation when they retired, I have all the money I will ever need. So what do you say, are you gonna stay or not?"

I was a little shocked to find out Axel had that much money, he only looked a couple years older then myself. But his offer was one I couldn't refuse. Another deep breathe and I nodded.

"Yah, that would be great."

The red head brightened up.

"Great! It can get a bit lonely around here, at least I won't be the only one now."

I nodded and sighed, it was a relief to have someplace safe to stay. Even if it was a strangers home. It was then when I decided to check out my surroundings. The room was huge to say the least, the walls were a deep red and the carpet was pure black. The bed I was on was high off the ground, and could fit four people easily. The blankets and sheets were black, and the pillows matched the walls. The room also held a rather large stereo system with what looked like an endless supply of CD's stacked all around it, in the corner there was a cluttered desk with a laptop sitting in the middle. And all three of the doors in the room were covered in band posters so the original color of them couldn't even be seen.

When my gaze finally came back to Axel his eyes were directed at my chest, and he had a hungry look on his face. I was confused at first, but then I realized I wasn't wearing anything but my boxers. A blush quickly tinted my face and I crossed my arms over my stomach.

"What happened to my clothes?"

Axel's eyes finally snapped up to meet my own. He chuckled nervously, realizing that he'd been caught.

"I uhm had to take them off when I found you on my lawn, they were completely soaked."

"Okay."

I couldn't really blame him for anything, so I just let it go.

"So, can I have my clothes back now?"

"Oh of course."

Axel left the room to go find my clothes, I closed my eyes and inhaled. His pillows smelt good, like cinnamon and fire, they smelt like home. I felt myself relaxing into the mattress , that is until the door opened again revealing the red head.

"Your clothes aren't dry yet Roxy but I grabbed some of my old clothes that should fit you. Umm I was also thinking about going out to dinner if that's okay with you."

"Yah. That would be great." I said taking the bundle of fabric from him.

"That door leads to the bathroom, you can shower if you want." He cocked his head to towards a door to my left.

"Thanks Axel." As I walked by I saw him nod in my peripheral vision.

The bathroom was amazing to say the least, compared to what I'm used to his bathroom was heaven. To the right there was a counter with a mirror running its full length. I caught my reflection in the mirror but I quickly turned away. Across from the counter was an oversize bathtub that had to be custom made, because it was biggest enough to fit not only Axel but another person as well. Next to that was a glass shower, sighing I put Axel's clothes on the counter and rid myself of my boxers. When I turned the shower on steam instantly started to appear. As I stepped under the spray I felt all the tension leave my body, for the first time in days I was totally relaxed. Slowly I started to scrub myself down, feeling a layer of invisible grime wash away. I continued on with my shower washing my hair with Axel's shampoo.

After a few more minutes I reluctantly finished my shower, toweling off with a towel I found on a nearby rack. I towel dried my hair and slipped into the pair of wood I good boxers Axel had provided me. I couldn't help but laugh at them, the shirt he picked out was a well worn fitting black shirt, the pants however were a bit of a problem. They were the smallest pair of jeans I had ever seen, they were the perfect length but clung to every part of my legs. Now that I was fully clothed I stepped out the door and back into Axel's room where he was sprawled across his bed.

"Axel?"

"Hey Roxy you ready to go get some food?"

"Yah."

Slowly the tall red head stood up and turned to me, eyes roaming across my chest before continuing down. It was obvious he was checking me out, even if I have been sheltered all my life I knew when someone was looking at me like that. I felt my cheeks grow hot from the blush that had formed there.

"You need shoes."

"What?" He snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Shoes, you know? For your feet."

"Oh, yah I guess you're right." I said quietly looking down at my bare feet.

"I should have some old chucks in the closet somewhere."

"What are chucks?" Axel was looking at me like I had three heads.

"You don't know what chucks are?!?!!?"

"Umm no?" He grabbed my hand and pulled me to yet another door in his room, this one revealed a huge walk in closet. Half of it was full of clothing and the other half was divided between shoes and accessories.

"These are chucks." He said gesturing to a giant rack of shoes, they were at least two pairs of every color, style, size, and shape.

"Wow." My eyes were wide as I looked at them all.

"Ha, I get that a lot I have a sort of obsession with these things." He walked over to a pair purple sneakers that went up to about the ankle. "I think these should fit." He handed me them and a pair of socks. I sat down in a chair in the center of the room, the shoes fit great. When I looked up to see Axel's reaction he had a smirk on his face. "I love those on you." Ah and the blush returns.

"Thanks."

"Come on, we should get going." He out stretched his hand towards me, without hesitation I grabbed it with my own. Yah that's not embarrassing at all. He didn't say anything, but led me out the door and down a flight of stairs. The rest of his house was proving to be as spectacular as his room, as. we continued on through the main hall and through to the garage. We ended up getting into a shiny black car that Axel called a mustang.

"So you really don't know anything about how the world works?"

"No, not really just a few things."

"If you don't mind me asking or anything, how was life in captivity?" I grimaced, this was something I wanted to avoid.

"Well, it wasn't exciting. We were all paired off to our err mates, each pair would live in a dorm together. So when either of their cycles started they would be in a private place."

"Wait… What do you mean cycle?"

"Well it all basically starts at the age of eighteen, it's when a guy becomes able to reproduce. His cycle starts, they say it's a burning prickly feeling all over the skin, his hormones rage and it's almost unbearable. It won't go away until he breeds with someone, that doesn't mean he'll get pregnant right away though." After the long rant I looked up to Axel who seemed to be calculating something.

"You're seventeen aren't you?"

"Yah, my birthday is next month though." I looked away, I was trying not to think about my birthday. I still have no idea what I'm going to do when my time comes.

"Oh, I see. So tell me more about The Organization, where you paired with a mate yet." I sighed this was yet another conversation I didn't want to have.

"They didn't care about any of us, just the babies that would be produced. And to answer your second question I didn't get assigned a mate. I was always up for grabs by anyone who was in the higher archy of The Organization, when one of them wanted 'something' of any sort I was the one they would go to." I could feel Axel's gaze piercing into me, as I kept staring out the window.

"Were you willing?" Was all he said. And of course he had caught on.

"No."


End file.
